1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication systems, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technique has been developed to transmit signals by wireless transmission from a video output interface that outputs screens of video apparatuses, such as a PC (Personal Computer), to a display apparatus, such as a projector and a monitor, in order to project the screens onto the display apparatus. A system that employs this technique is often referred to as a wireless network projector system. The wireless network projector system forms a wireless network utilizing a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) or millimeter wave communication, without the use of a cable or the like.
In a case in which a user who is viewing an image projected by the projector is located near a screen, the image is visible to the user in most cases even when a lamp of the projector is not very bright. In addition, when the lamp of the projector is bright, the user may experience a glare caused by reflected light from the screen.
On the other hand, in a case in which the user who is viewing the image projected by the projector is located far away from the screen, the user may find it difficult to see the image unless the lamp of the projector is bright.
Accordingly, a suitable brightness of the lamp of the projector, that is, a lamp power, differs depending on the distance between the user and the screen.
For example, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-227548 proposes a projector that determines a light emitting amount of a lamp depending on a distance, illuminance, and zoom, for the purposes of extending a serviceable life of the lamp.
However, the user must manually operate the projector in order to change the lamp power of the projector.